Two girls and a Boy
by MoonShadowzs
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the playboy of Seiyo High, but when two transfer students come they're determined not to like him. To save his reputation, he has to make these two girls fall in love with him. Will he succeed? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Cris: hey minna - chan~! I finally am trying a new story cuz i hated my old one. I haven't been doing anything lately cuz of school work.

Ikuto: what kind of excuse is that?

Cris: a good one :3

Ikuto: whatevers, now whos the second girl other than Amu?

Cris: moi! I've always wanted to be in the world of Shugo Chara!!

Ikuto: your a girl?

Cris: -hits Ikuto on the head- of course I am! Cris is just a nickname! mou...

Amu: -yawn- whats going on?

Cris: how come your always sleeping...

Amu: cuz your writing me like that... and it feels good...

Ikuto: you wanna know what else feels good? -smirks-

Amu: KYAHH!!! HENTAI!!

Ikuto: pfft, you should be talking

Yoru: Ikuto-nya!

Ran Miki Su Dia: OHAYO CRIS!!

Cris: ohayo! lets do the disclaimer now!

Everyone: Shugo Chara and it's characters do not belong to Cris, if they did, things would be very different.

-jiiiiiiiiii-

* * *

"Mitte Mitte, it's Ikuto-sama!"

"KYAHH! IKUTO SAMA!! WE LOVE YOU!"

The blue haired teenager turned around, and with a husky voice simply just said "Yo" It was obvious that he was one of the most popular boys at Seiyo High. All the girls swooned around him and it was considered a privilege for him to even acknowledge your existence.

"Ikuto..." said a small cat like figure that was floating next to Ikuto. Ikuto was the only one who could see him.

"What is it Yoru?" said Ikuto unconcernedly. He knew that Yoru wanted the best for him, but sometimes it was unnecessary. He saw Yoru sensing what he was thinking and just shook his head. Every single day, girls would crowd around him and start squealing. He liked the attention, but sometimes it just got out of hand. Like last Valentine's Day, he had girl stalking him home and had to chara-change with Yoru to avoid them. He usually didn't even pay attention to the girls, but something one of them was talking about grabbed his attention.

"Hey, I heard that there was going to be two transfer students today and ah! Ikuto-sama!" the girl stopped when she noticed Ikuto. She started fumbling with the hem of her shirt and blushed pink.

"So, can you tell me more about these transfer students Misaki-chan?" said Ikuto cooly. He just happened to know this girls name, and although it seemed quite unnecessary at the time, he was glad that he did. Saying her name made her blush even more so she was soon red.

"a-ano, lets see. Well, two freshmen t-transfer girls from Tokyo are coming today and I-I think that they're going to be in class B for homeroom." said Misaki, then she started nodding very quickly. Ikuto was not concerned, all he could think about was 2 more girls to join his fan club. And the idea made him smile

"Thanks Misaki." he said, and walked off towards homeroom. He was also in homeroom B even though he was a sophomore. In the school, in order to "heighten social activity for all students" the classes are mixed up so the teacher would have to teach 2 grades at once. However, all this meant for the older boys was being able to take advantage of younger girls and have sex with them. Ikuto thought that even the idea of it was vulgar. Even for him.

While he was thinking all of this, the bell rang and he walked towards his classroom. As usual, he was the last one there and everyone waited for him to get seated, although the teacher wanted scold him, she couldn't because the second bell hadn't rung yet. So she compromised by twitching her eye in frustration. So after everyone (even Ikuto) was seated, she said to the class, "Class, today we actually have two transfer students that will be joining our class so please wait for them to come in." Then she faced the door and said "You girls can come in now."

When the two girls came in everyone gasped. They were like aliens from another galaxy, so flawless, and so beautiful(mu ha ha ha ha, i'm so vain *snicker*). The first one turned to the class and said cheerfully, "Hi! My name is Yumi Awasaki. Nice to meet you!" This girl had red glasses and her black hair was in a high pony tail with a red highlight tracing to the back. She was slender and slim and looked like one of those girls every boy fell in love with. ( Yeah right, I'm the exact opposite of this, but whatevs) She looked very smart and had a thick Harry Potter book in her hand, she looked at you with gentle brown eyes, but looked as though she could be dangerous when she was angry (finally the truth!). Her uniform was straight and neat with no wrinkles on it, it was worn just a little bit different than school regulations, but no one cared. Her jacket was open and her tie wasn't tied, but just slinged around her neck. However, what inticed most of the boys were the size of her breasts, even Ikuto found himself staring at them a little ( ewwww, I can't believe I wrote that about myself, delete mind delete!!).

The second girl however, was a different story...

* * *

Cris: Ok, done with the chapiie. I'm going to do the next one next week Ok? See yas!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cris: hey hey! I know i didn't update blah blah blah lets just get on with the story

Ikuto: but...

Cris: ARRGAEJRGDSIFHLK!

* * *

The second girl was even more beautiful than the first. She had shocking pink hair that was in a side pony tail. When you looked at her face, you could tell that she was the kind of girl that you did not want to mess with. She was wearing her uniform like just like Yumi, but even more rebellious. She wore a ragged black belt with a skull on it across her waist and had a little carrying case attached to it. She even had some bandages, not those normal ones, but the rope ones, that trialed from her ankle to her knee. She had a scary look on her face and the surprised expression on everyone's face now had some fear, all except for Ikuto of course.

"Name's Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet 'cha and all that crap." said Amu. All of Ikuto's classmates now had looks of amazement in their eyes.

However, something else had intrigued Ikuto, he had a feeling that another presence was in the room, other than the new two girls, then from behind their backs, seven(I want three cuz i have three things I love to do!) charas appeared! The first one had short pink hair in a ponytail. It also had a visor with a big heart on it, along with pink pom poms that had hearts on them too.

The second one was drawing on a sketch pad. It had a blue cadet cap (only way i could describe it ) with a spade on it. It also had a paint brush sticking out of a small blue bag.

The third chara was... very green. It looked like it was, "french" and it wore a green frilly dress. It had a duster in it's hand and was dusting Amu's shoulder.

The fourth one was talking to the fifth one. The fourth had two orange pigtail and a head band. It had a two piece dress and had those microphone ear things. And then Ikuto set his eyes on the fifth one.

It had straight black hair and was wearing a blue witch had that had a crescent moon on it. It also had a short little wand and was laughing at the pink chara because she tripped on a piece of chalk and was sneezing. So, she was kind of sadistic. She was wearing a short skirt that had no sleeves.

The sixth hara was wild looking. Her brown hair was cut raggedly and she was having fun talking to a bird on a windowsill. Yeah, a bird. She was wearing a short leopard print dress with the ends torn. She had cat ears and a tail like Yoru but they were leopard's. Just like her dress. And finally the last chara.

This chara was peaceful and had very long light blue hair. She was wearing glasses like Yumi's and was polishing a flute very carefully. She had a bag that looked as though it would burst. No doubt because there was so much music sheets in it. Her dress was silver and covered her feet, it looked like one of those dresses you see on elves. And sure enough, her ears were slightly pointed and the top. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful chara.

The teacher now said to both of them, "Now, you girls, uhm lets see where you can sit. Ah! The two seats beside Tsukiyomi's desk are open. Uhm, yes, Tsukyomi raise your hand so they can see. Mhhm. Yes. Ok, you girls can go have a seat."

Everyone stared as they went to their new seats. Yumi smiling brightly, with the witch, the flutist, and the leopard following her, pranced to the seat that was on the right of Ikuto. And Amu, followed by the pink, blue, green, and orange charas following, followed suit, but not smiling or prancing. Instead she was just walking with no expression and sat to Ikuto's left. Yumi then looked at Ikuto with piercing blue eyes (yeah, I'm changing my eyes color, so what :P) and whispered "Is the cat yours?"

By cat Ikuto assumed that she was talking about Yoru, who was know glancing blushingly at the leopard chara. Ikuto whispered back "Yeah." Yumi smiled and looked towards the front of the room. Then the bell rang for lunch. Today was a short day so all students come at 11:30 and leave at 3. Which was lucky because Ikuto wanted to talk to the new girls. As everyone in the class started to file out of the room, Ikuto grabbed onto Amu and Yumi so that he could talk to them. He only let them go when they were the only ones in the room. Another reason why he let go was because Amu had started to kick him. HARD. But he grabbed her again. He walked out of the room and dragged the two girls to the stairs and onto the roof.

Now was the time for interrogation.

"You guys also have charas?" Ikuto asked immediately. Amu glared at him but Yumi just sat on the floor and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, whatsit to ya?" Amu asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Amu! You don't have to have that act here!" Yumi said with a pouty face. "C'mon, just be yourself." I really didn't get anything they were saying but suddenly Amu just sighed and flopped to the ground and yawned.

Then she did the most unlikely thing that I was prepared for, she smiled. It wasn't exactly like Yumi's smile but it was still a kind smile.

"Hi, you know that my name is Hinamori Amu, but you can call me Amu. I have bad experiences with the Hinamori. Well anyways, this is Ran," she signaled the pink chara

"Miki" The artist

"Su" The housewife

"and Dia" she pointed to the orange chara

'Yay! My turn!" said Yumi with what else, a smile."This is Mika" She gestured the witch who was levitating a leaf on the ground with her wand.

"Kieko" the leapord

"and Selene" the flutist, who bowed when Yumi said her name.

"Yumi-chan" said Selene.

"Yeah? What is it"

"X-egg is near"

* * *

Cris:YAY!! It's done! Now all you have to do is wait another one-two weeks for the next chapie!


	3. Chapter 3

Cris: Hey!!! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever even though I said i was going to but I was too lazy.

Ikuto: -raises eyebrows- Too lazy for 4 MONTHS

Cris: Oh come on, at least im updating even a little bit :) and the picture thing was fail so I decided against it

Ikuto: yeah, draw a naked pic instead

Amu: A naked pic of what?

Ikuto: you :)

Amu: IKUTO!!!! YOU PERVERT~!

Cris: You know you would like that, I can tell by the ~ line. -smirk-

Amu: -blushes-

Cris: hehehe I KNOW YOU cuz I'm WRITING THIS THING MU HA HA HA HA

Ikuto: I can hear both of you you know. -hugs Amu- I didn't know you thinked that way Amu~

Amu: EEEE! CRIS!!! CHANGE THE SCRIPT BEFORE HE...

Ikuto: -carries Amu and goes into another room, distant screaming is heard after they enter-

Cris: I REALLY don't wanna know what they're doing in there, but enjoy the chapter I guess! Oh yeah, when I right "~" it means the word is stressed out or its affectionate. So yeah... just to clear that up so people don't ask "What does ~ mean" if they even know how to make the sign i suppose. So yeah :D Enjoy the story

Selene: Cris does not own any part of Shugo Chara except for Yumi and her charas and anything else Cris mention on the way.

* * *

Normal POV

"What," Yumi asked sharply, "at this time? Holy crap I can't believe that this happening right now. I mean its this is the worst possible timing EVER. I got to the good part in my Harry Potter book! I got to the part where Harry and Hermione -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- and then they -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- (censored for those of you who haven't read the last book yet)!

Ikuto cursed, "Well thats just great, you practically just ruined the WHOLE book for me you stupid bi-"

Yumi glared at him "A stupid what, huh? Say it, I dare you to." You could practically see electricity emitting from their eyes.

Amu glanced at both of them and stood up. "Oh my god, you guys are acting so immature. And while you two are arguing Valentines has probably already got to the X-egg all because YOU GUYS are arguing over something stupid like Harry Potter." She glared both of them down and with her hands in her pockets, went to the edge of the roof and jumped.

"AMU!!" Ikuto shouted. However, Yumi, her charas and Amu's charas looked calm and just proceeded to run back towards the fire escape that ran down the side of the building.

"Hey Ikuto, you coming?" Yumi asked politely, as if their previous argument had never happened. But of course, Ikuto was too busy hyperventilating over the fact that Amu had just jumped off the building.

"But she just! How is that! ARRRRGH! ALL I FREAKIN KNOW IS THAT A GIRL I JUST MET JUMPED OFF A ROOF?????" Ikuto shouted at Yumi. Yumi just sighed and said, "Look, Amu is like a freakin ninja CAT ok? AND she took gymnastics which pretty much made her like ninja mafia in things landing on her feet and crap like that so just CALM THE FREAK DOWN. Plus, she has ADHD and can't sit still unless she's nervous or tries really hard so that kinda makes dramatic, thus jumping off the building." And slid down the fire escape (like those pole things on playgrounds)

Ikuto POV

Ok, so I did kinda wake up when she yelled at me to calm down, but I was still really worried for Amu, I mean who wouldn't? Except for the bitch Saaya I mean. For some reason she always thinks I'm going to go out with her eventually which is just weird. I mean, I act like a jerk around her, hoping she'll just go away, but that just makes her cling on HARDER and its just... wait. Why the hell am I thinking about that right now, I have to go see if Amu's ok!

So I charachanged with Yoru and jumped off the building like Amu, only I actually was guaranteed safety because Yoru is a cat and all that. Yumi was already at the bottom and just looked at me like "wow, your finally here"

Then we heard a scream.

Amu POV

I screamed. I mean it was my first instinct. When a couple of men in black suit grab you from behind when you're wearing nothing but a cheerleading suit you scream, right?

Then I did the stupidest, instinctive ADHD thing ever. I kicked the guy there. I was really grateful for my rollerblades because when it goes against a small object (yeah, I mean THAT. Sorry for being racist) it rolls inward which is really wrong but hurts. I knew this because the guy immediately released me.

Now I just had to face about 20 more of these guys. Great, just my day.

"Amu!" I saw both Yumi and Ikuto running towards me and, wait, are those cat ears? Aww, they look so cute on Ikuto! Wait, what am I thinking? Ugh I gotta get myself together.

BAM

It took me a second to figure out what had happened. One of the MIN (men in black) had taken this moment of my great concentration. I proceeded to punch him back and used my Heart Rod like a sword and he was unconscious. Psh, never had a chance against me.

Normal POV

Seeing Amu getting punched, Yumi charananied with Selene and said "Charanani! ____________ (think of a name for a flutist for me please~!!). She was wearing a short strapless silver dress with a belt across her small waist and her hair had turned silver and nearly touche the ground. The skirt was between her thigh and knee and had music notes all over the bottom half. And in her hand was a silver flute, with a gold mouthpiece.

"And she says I'm dramatic" mumbled Amu as she continued to kick some MIN ass.

Ikuto charananied with Yoru and turned into Black Linx (you know what it looks like not gonna explain so yeah)

"Sweet Lullaby!" shouted Yumi. She started to play on the flute and half of the MIN fell asleep. The other half actually listened to what she was saying or have already experienced this charm and covered their ears. Only Ikuto and Amu didn't have to cover their ears because Yumi wouldn't let the music have effect on them.

Ikuto wasn't wasting time with his powers. All he did was leap into the fight and punched everyone that wasn't Amu. Sometimes his claws would scratch someone, but not enough to kill them, just hurt them enough to withdraw from the fight.

"Hmm, unwilling to go to sleep huh? Well have a piece of this! Snake's Charmer!" Suddenly, snakes popped out of the ground and when Yumi played her flute, they edged towards the MIN and when they reached them, they bind them as if the snake was a rope. Next, the snakes would bite the MIN.

"Hmm, what should I do with all of you. I know! Ok, all of you go back to Valentines, and resign IMMEDIATELY, then go on the run and hope Valentines will never find you. And by the way, i never said this, GOD did. Ok?"

Like dogs, they did what Yumi said and got into the van they came from and drove away.

"Huh." Amu said a little bit annoyed. You could tell she was ticked off by how many MIN Yumi had warded off.

"HAH! Who saved who now Amu?" Yumi sneered.

"Wait, are you telling me that this isn't the first time this has happened?" Ikuto asked skeptically.

"No, more like uhm seventeenth? Ever since Ryuu..." Amu's voice died out.

"Ryuu? Who the hell is Ryuu? And what happened to him?" Ikuto asked furiously. His reaction wasn't all that surprising either.

Yumi's body stiffened and she turned away quickly before saying,

"Ryuu... is dead"

* * *

Cris: Mu ha ha ha ha, cliffy! Just who is Ryuu, What was he to Yumi(me)? See you next time! And be glad, spent a long time writing this, about 1400 words. Yay!! i think...

Quiz: What does Cris stand for

Christina

Crissy

Crystal

some weird name i dont wanna say

SO WHICH IS IT????

At least 5 reviews plz

Click the Button

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	4. Chapter 4

Cris: Hey everyone! Decided to update because today has NOT been a good day. First the annoyingest person in probably our WHOLE grade had to get transfered to MY class.

Ikuto: Whoa, that DOES suck.

Cris: I know right? Then, throughout the day i kept on hurting myself.

Ikuto: For some reason, I don't find that very surprising.

Cris: Shut up, or I MIGHT just change it to OCC/OCC instead of Ikuto T. / Amu H. You REALLY want that?

Amu: Ikuto, Shut up! -slaps him on the arm-

Cris: So now I'm so mad, I started listening to Baby-Justin Bieber.

Amu: OMG, that music video was like so wrong in some places (Cris: Well it was!). -shiver-

Cris: I know huh? Well never mind now! Listening to Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha ft. 3OH!3 and after that listening to Starstrukk by 3OH!3 Ft. Katy Perry. Oh! Gotta go change the song now! -goes on iTunes/read Percy Jackson-

Ikuto: Well that was weird.

Amu: Tell me about it. -rolls eyes- But Percy Jackson is SUCH a good series though. So I can't blame her.

Yumi: Holla everyone!

Ikuto: Who even says "holla" anymore?

Yumi: Me, now shut up.

-an awkward silence fills the room-

Cris: L-O-V-E 's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce!

Yumi: Awkward! Ok, so Cris doesn't own Shugo Chara or any songs or anything except for me and my charas and anything else she mentions along the way k?

Cris: STARSTRUCK!!!! YOUR GONNA GET STARSTRUCCK!!! OH YEAH....

Mika: SILINCIO!! GOD WOMAN SHUT THE HELL UP SOME OF US NEED SLEEP YOU KNOW!!!

Kieko: hehehe! Well enjoy the chappie minna nya~!

* * *

_Recap_

"_Ryuu...is dead."_

**Normal POV**

After saying this, Yumi ran back into the building. Her charas looked at each other worryingly and rushed off after him.

"Uhm...was is something I ask?" Ikuto asked carefully. "I mean I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings or anything I was just a little bit..."

"Curious? Yeah I got it." Amu said while glaring at him, "There's a reason why they say curiosity kills the cat you know, its to KEEP you from asking too much."

"I'm guessing that was too much?" Ikuto asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Amu said.

"Oops." muttered Ikuto. How was he supposed to know that this was a touchy area? All he did was ask a question.

"It's not your fault Ikuto nya" Yoru said, sensing Ikuto's frustration.

Amu sighed and said, "Well I guess we should go back to class then." and she walked back to the school, Ikuto right behind.

As they walked down the halls Ikuto could hear people muttering, about them obviously, the thought made him smirk and girls around him swoon. "Hey, what's Ikuto-sama with the new girl?" He heard one group of girls say. "I know huh? That girl is SUCH a slut." Unfortunately, Amu had heard them.

**Ikuto POV**

"Excuse me? What did you say about me?" Amu said to the girls with a sickly sweet (does that even make sense) grin on her face. "Maybe you would like to say it to my face bitch."

I could practically hear everyone gasp. I don't know how it happened but suddenly there was a half circle around the group ('cause its against a wall you know?) I was just watching them nonchalantly, not that I had any choice, because I was in the circle so I had no escape.

"Who do you think YOU are?" said the snobbiest voice I have ever heard, I silently prayed that it wasn't the person who I thought was, and pretty sure there was Saaya Yamabuki (or whatever the hell her name was) with her flaming red hair standing in front of her little group.

"Hinamori Amu at your service." Amu said with fake courtesy, but everyone could her the icy malice in her voice.

Saaya frowned, I guess she has never had anyone stand up to her before, but nonetheless, she took a step closer to Amu, "What were you doing with Ikuto-sama?" she said dangerously quietly. "And what's with your attitude?" she asked with a smirk on her face. She gave Amu a little push, wrong move.

With one quick movement, Amu slapped Saaya right across the cheek "Don't you ever touch me again you tramp." Every one gasped "And what I was doing with Ikuto was none of your business. What's with my attitude? What's with your face? My grandma's doctor could give me a better nose job then that." she snarled.

"What is going on here?" the vice principal yelled.

Amu immediately sank down to the ground and started to cry, no, I really mean cry. As soon as she hit the ground tears started to pour out of her eyes.

When the vice principal got to the center of the semi-circle she went to Amu and said, "Oh, honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amu said detachedly between her "sobs", "It's just, that Ikuto here was showing me around the school and Saaya just..." here she just completely broke up into tears. Wow, who knew she was such a good actor?

"Shh, it's going to be fine, we'll go to the cafeteria and the lunch ladies can whip up some hot chocolate or anything you like, Ok?" Amu just sniffed when the vice principal went to talk to Saaya she smirked and she grabbed my hand and said "Sensei, I think I'll just go to the cafeteria with Ikuto here because we both have the same English class this period so yeah..."

"Oh! That's ok, I'll just tell your teacher what happened, take all the time you want and if your not feeling up by then, just go home k?" Amu smiled sweetly at the vice principal her eyes sparkling and she went towards the cafeteria.

**Amu POV**

Ok, that was like totally awesome, I can totally hear the vice principal still yelling at Saaya HAH! Stupid little bitch. Who do I think I am? Who does SHE think she is. Sheesh.

Suddenly, I felt a jerk and I saw Ikuto sprinting in front of me. Oops, I guess I forgot I was holding his hand, wait, WHAT? Ok, calm down, why am I freaking out anyways, its just holding hands. Ok, breathe, yeah right. I can barely breathe because he's freaking sprinting towards the cafeteria. Stupid athletic freak, and...wait. What's that great smell? I think its coming from Ikuto, is it Axe? Man I love Axe

BAM

Ow! Oops, ran into Ikuto. He turned around and said, "Ok, what the HELL was that."

"What the hell was what?" I asked, as innocently as I could. But I knew he wouldn't fall for it.

"Hmm, oh, I don't know," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm, "Oh yes, it was the crying and the acting. Which although was good, just freaked me out. You're lucky nobody there was a good two shoes."

I burst out laughing

I'm sorry! But seriously, who says "goody two shoes" anymore? Thats REALLY hilarious.

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Pfft, goody two shoes." I said, choking back my laughter. I could feel tears coming back to my eyes, REAL tears. Tears of happiness.

"Oh shut up, I couldn't think of anything other word." he said, glaring at me.

"Ok, whatever," I said between laughs, "let's just go home." He raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, lets go to my house then." He said smirking, but his expression changed, "But what about Yumi?"

"First of all why are we going to your house? And Yumi will go home once her head cools down."

"Why my house?" he said, "Because we're going to be driving MY car and I decide WHERE we go. So that settles that and lets go." Twirling his hands he gestured towards the parking lot.

I shrugged, it was obvious nothing was going to change his mind so I just said, "Whatever."

When we got to the parking lot I asked, "So which one's your ride?" while looking around. I was thinking he had a Audi or BMW, he did look like he came from a relatively rich family. "That one." I looked in the direction he was pointing.

It wasn't an Audi

Or an BMW

No...

IT WAS A FREAKIN ASS BLUE FERRARI. Ok, I expected him to be rich, but a FERRARI? You have got to be kidding me.

"...That's your car?" I said meekly. Seriously, what kind of parents give their kid one of the most expensive cars in the whole world. I wish I had a Ferrari, heck, I wish I had a license!

"Yup, not what you were expecting?" he asked innocently. I swear I am going to strangle him if he continues this act.

"How could you afford this car? I mean, most kids just want a license at least, but you have a FERRARI." I yelled at him. I have no idea what caused me to yell, probably because I was angry at him for such a nice car. Which was a pretty stupid reason.

"Amu, do you KNOW who my parents are." He said, raising his eyes. He made it sound like it was obvious.

"Hmm, lemme think, NO." I said, glaring at him.

"My surname is Tsukiyomi. Ponder that for a moment."

I don't care what his surname is! All I want to know is how he... wait.... TSUKIYOMI? Holy shit they're like the richest industry of the whole world. They're the bosses of industries that are bosses of industries that are bosses of chains all across the world. The rival of Valentines.

"Are you THAT Tsukiyomi?" I asked suspiciously. I swear, if he's messing with me I will take his arm and...

"Yup, how else would I be able to afford this car?"

"Wait, you say it like you own the company."

"I do." I stared at him.

"You're kidding me right? You're the CEO of Tsukiyomi Enterprises? But, how is that possible?" There was no way this kid could be CEO of such a big company, I don't even think that's legal!

"Yes, I am. Now hurry up and get into the car, I swear I'm going to faint if I don't get one of Chion's cappachino's." He said/growled at me. I decided not to pester him anymore and got in the car. ( HOLY SHIT, i already wrote 6 pages according to my Pages. POWER TO THE MAC)

And then I had a thought...

If this was his car, what would his house look like?

* * *

Cris: UGH, so tired. I really need some coffee :P

Ikuto: You know you shouldn't have coffee.

Cris: Oh shut up, I just wrote 3 whole pages so I am undoubtedly in a bad mood. Plus, I have stupid freakin Algebra class at 7 in the morning so BACK OFF or one of the chapters well include two words for you, head and pain

Ikuto: Ok, sheesh.

Cris: Anyways, I spent 2 days writing this! Not in a row of course but in all about like 5 hours maybe? And its almost NEARLY 2000 words so imma going to stall so it reaches 2000 hopefully.

Amu: Talk about _Wrinkle in Time _or _Harry Potter_ or something

Ikuto: Amu, I suggest you shut up right now.

Cris: What did you say? I'm so tired I could faint.

Amu: I said...

Ikuto: -covers Amu's mouth- Amu, you shouldn't talk with a sore throat

Amu: MMM!!MM!M!!

Cris: O...k, just about 60 words left!!! CMON. Oh heck with it, I wanna sleep. Its almost 9:30 and I have to get up at 6:20. I NEED MAH SLEEP.

All: R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cris: Hi minna! So, as you can see this is obviously a new chapter of _Two Girls and a Boy_, but I'm thinking of maybe changing the plot? Or making a new story, getting all these ideas in my head! Kinda in the "vampire stage" after reading the House of Night books. And taking out the charas, sorry.

Ikuto: So, you want to make me into a vampire?

Cris: Yup! But not in this story though, I think it's progressing rather nicely.

Ikuto: O...k

Cris: Oh come on! Being a vampire (or vampyre) makes you even hotter than you already are. Which I don't know how thats possible.

Ikuto: -thinks about it- Yeah, its Ok I suppose.

Cris: On that happy note, I have something EXTREMELY important to say

Amu: Yeah?

Cris: -shocked- Where did YOU come from?

Amu: I was always here.

Cris: -stares- Anyways, in case you haven't heard, IKUTO IS COMING BACK TO THE ANIME!

Ikuto: I AM?

Cris: Yup! And the new Shugo Chara Encore is going to be Kutau, unfortunately.

Amu: Awww, what's wrong with that?

Cris: Not that I don't like the couple, but I want my Amuto!

Ikuto and Amu: I totally second that.

Amu: -blushes- I m-mean that I-i

Ikuto: -smirk-

Cris: ANYWAYS, before Ikuto gets to perverted, on with the story.

Ikuto: Hey! It's in my nature I have to by per-

Mika: SILINCIO!

Cris: Thank you Mika, well enjoy the chapter everyone!

Kieko: She doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs that she might happen to put in here nya~!

* * *

_Recap_

_If this was his car, what would his house be like!_ (Or something like that, my apple is bought from the school so it blocks ch.4 for some reason)

**Ikuto POV**

All this time I was driving, I was thinking about what a mess I had gotten into. I just HAD to be "considerate" and "caring" today. And then what happens, I'm driving a girl I hardly know to my house. The silence was suffocating me, so I turned the radio on. And Starstrukk by 30H!3 came on. So I did what I always did, I sang to it.

Starstrukk 30H!3 ft. Katy Perry(listen for better effect)

Ikuto : Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle] Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle] Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles] Thats the way she come through like [whistles] 

_Then Amu started singing, which surprised me a LOT._

 Amu : Cause I Just set them up, Just set them up, Just set them up, To knock them down  Ikuto : Cause I Just set them up, Just set them up, Just set them up, To knock them down  Both: I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce.  Ikuto : Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles] All the people on the street know [whistles whistles] Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles] All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]  Amu : Cause I

Just set them up, Just set them up, Just set them up, To knock them down  Ikuto : Cause I Just set them up, Just set them up, Just set them up, To knock them down  Both: I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce.  Katy Perry : You know that type of shit just don`t work on me [whistles] Whistlin then trying to flirt with me. Don`t take it personally [whistles] Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]  It doesn`t really matter, who you say you are [whistles] Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles] Find another girl across the bar [whistles] Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles]  [refrain] I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce

Amu smirked, "Not bad, considering who you are."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing," She said, "It just doesn't seem to me that you're a musical type." She said almost sweetly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

I laughed, "I suppose that IS a compliment?" She smiled slyly, "Maybe, maybe not." She laughed.

"Well, your not half bad your self Amu." I said, stressing out her name on purpose. She blushed. Score for me.

"I never said you could use my first name did I." She said grumpily, face still tinted pink.

"Well then mademoiselle." I said with fake courtesy, "Will you please grant me permission to be able to use your first name."

**Amu POV**

I burst out laughing. His accent was just so funny! And for some reason when he talked, it felt like my heart ached a little, it couldn't be that I was...

No! No more relationships for me, ever since him...

"Uhm, Amu? Earth to Amu." Ikuto said.

"Huh? What happened." I said, I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts.

"We're here. He said, pointing to a house. It was normal, I guess. I mean nothing giant or something. Just a normal suburban home, only it was the house in the road.

"Whoa, where'd all the other houses go." I mumbled.

"So this is the guest house, and when guests come, well they live here obviously. My house is farther back." he said nonchalantly. I stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"This is your guest home." I asked.

"Yeah"

"Your kidding me."

"Why would I be kidding you?" He said, looking genuinely surprised. If he didn't actually look really surprised, I would've smacked him right there.

"Never mind." I said weakly, seriously, just how rich was this guy?

"Hurry up, we have to go through the forest and its easy to get lost." He said grabbing my hand and he ran towards the forest.

"O-oi! Wait up." I yelled struggling not to trip and fault. Ugh, stupid jock.

It took about five minutes of constant running when I finally saw a clearing.

"Ok, do me a favor and try not to faint OK." Ikuto said, as he walked towards the clearing. I then saw the biggest mansion in my life

And not surprisingly

I fainted.

* * *

Cris: OK, yeah. She faints. Going to work on the vampire thing now, bye!

Review PLZZZZZ


End file.
